


Tea and Assumptions

by completelyhopeless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Humor, could be friends could be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony assumes something when Natasha drinks tea. Clint gets caught in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[MCU, any, the lone tea drinker in a sea of coffeeholics](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/542394.html?thread=77014458#t77014458)_
> 
> Needed to do another because the one was in the crossover AU, so here is a fill that's more appropriate to the prompt.

* * *

“Barton,” Stark said, leaning over into Clint's ear. “Is Romanoff pregnant?”

Clint spit out his coffee, choking. “What?”

Stark shrugged. “Well, she's the only one drinking tea. I figure if she's off coffee, there's got to be a reason, right? So... is she pregnant?”

“No,” Clint manged to say. “She just likes tea.”

* * *

Later, alone with Natasha, Clint cleared his throat awkwardly. “You'd tell me if you were pregnant, right?”

She looked at him with a slight frown. “What?”

“Stark thought you were pregnant because you weren't drinking coffee.”

She snorted. “He would.”

“So you're not, right? You'd tell me if you were. Because we're partners and all...”

She just looked at him.

“Right. That's what I thought.”


End file.
